themagicofhogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Lyndon
"Being this beast is never pretty. Just everything about it...just makes you feel incredibly ugly on the inside and out." Under Construction- Adam Romulus Alexander Lyndon (b. Jan. 8th, 1995) is a Seventh year Pureblood Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's very spoiled and hot-tempered kid but don't let that get you. Deep down inside, Adam is a good guy. It's just that with the way that things have been for him, it just turned his heart into this extremely bitter one. Because of his rude, hot-tempered personality, he's a werewolf - a curse he received one full moon night after a certain stranger witnessed his behavior when young Adam was out and about with his adopted parents. With this newfound curse, he has grown to even hate himself even more - telling him that nobody could ever love a ugly beast like him. Whenever he's not in school, he's either staying at home at the Lyndon Manor that's located in Wiltshire, England or his own personal escape home in the middle of the forest that's somewhat close to Wiltshire. What he wants to do with his life is unknown to him at this point since he knows himself that he can't do much for being a werewolf. Disney Counterpart: '''The Beast/Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast' ''FC Actor: '''Jake Abel' Adam is pretty tall boy - standing roughly around 6' 1 or 185.42 cm. ''His body built is pretty lean one as well. His eyes is blonde and styles usually varies on how he styles it, ranging from slightly spiky to slicked back. With his eyes, it's a nice, pleasant blue and while his skin is pretty fair.'' Lyndon is pretty much all about appearances since the boy was pretty much adopted for that reason only basically - wanting to have a handsome son to show off. People know that he's a rather dashing boy regardless of all the scars that he has all over his body (various scars for being a werewolf). Adam Breton was born on January 8th, 1995 to Vincent and Hayley Breton, a wealthy happy couple, in Southern England, the only child that they end up having before both parents were killed in an accident involving a wild animal when young Adam was only about 4 years old. Adam was soon put up into an orphanage after the death of his parents - only to be soon adopted a few months later by Edward and Alice Lyndon, another rich young wizarding couple. From that point on, Adam was spoiled and treated with unproper parenting - causing him to grow up to be rude, hot-tempered, and selfish. As the years of the bad parenting went by, Adam soon got his letter to Hogwarts when the time came which he quickly wanted to leave as soon as possible, only to realize that he still had a month left to finally leave his parents. add more- Category:Early Life Category:Personality Category:Timetable Category:Relationships Category:Werewolf Category:Quotes Category:Appearance